we are broken
by Hoping For A Moment
Summary: Leahs fed up with Jacobs cheating ways and says goodbye to him for good. But what happens when Jacob relizes his horrble mistake will it be to late to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Dear Jacob,

I thought I could do this, but I can't. I can't pretend like I'm happy because I'm not.

I will not live this lie Anymore. I know your sleeping with renesemee. I'm not

going to be second best to your secretary. I'm Not going to stay home waiting

for you every night knowing you're in her bed fucking her. It's not fair to me

And I deserve better way better. When we first got married I thought we would

last forever I guess I was Stupid and naïve for thinking such a thing huh?

Remember when you told me I would be your only one. You told me I was it for

you, that I was your soul mate. You laid Jacob and it hurts me that I believed

you. You said we were gonna last forever Jacob we've been married for only six

months. I didn't think you would get tired of me that easily, guess I was wrong

again. I told you working as the CEO of Cullen Inc. wasn't a good idea. Fuck I

even told you renesemee wanted you but you didn't fucking listen now look

were we are. You grew so distant from me Jacob. You weren't my Jacob

anymore you turned into someone I didn't know. I thought you loved me Jacob

was I wrong to have assumed such a thing. I don't know what else to do Jacob.

I feel so dead inside without you. Jacob this letter is goodbye. I'll always love

you no matter what but I don't want to be the second woman you come home

to dammit I'm your wife – was your wife-. Jacob I'm leaving my wedding ring

my engagement ring and my promise ring you gave me. I can't be a part of this

marriage anymore I'm sorry it has to end like this. Goodbye Jacob may you

have everything you've ever wanted.

Love Leah,

p.s. I'm five months pregnant, it's our honeymoon baby, well my baby now …

And the worst part is  
Before it gets any better  
We're headed for a cliff  
And in the free fall  
I will realize I'm better off  
When I hit the bottom -paramore


	2. Chapter 2

Three months. Its been three long months since I last saw Leah. I can't say I'm sorry for what I did cause

I'm not. I cheated so what everyone does it these days. I'm just mad at the fact that she had my kid.

I don't even know the kids name. I mean the only reason I dated and married Leah was cause well

She's hot. I don't care what happens to her I just want my kid back. I mean like seriously why the hell

Would you take my kid from me I did nothing wrong. So what I had a little fun at least nessie didn't end

Up pregnant like Leah. The best thing bout nessie was probably that she didn't bitch and whine like

Leah. All I ever heard from Leah was "Jacob I miss you. Why aren't you ever home anymore Jacob? Jacob

are you cheating on me. Jacob why don't you just quit and work at your dad's law firm it'll be better for

you." For god sake she wouldn't shut the fuck up. First of all why would I want to work for my dad he's

just gona give me everything I want. I want to make my own money cause of my skills not because I'm

related to the boss. But anyway back to Leah, she's just such a bitch. I can't believe she actually bought

the whole "I love you so let's get married" act. God she's so fucking pathetic. Ever since Leah left

everything in my life has been amazing. Nessie and I have sex all the time and she doesn't even want a

relationship. How awesome is that. I make at least 60,000 a month at Cullen INC. life's fucking great.

Leah was just dragging me down but nessie shes bringing me up. I can't say I love nessie in all honesty I

don't really like her much she's just a great lay. I'm just happy Leah's gone now I don't got to deal with

her pathetic self. I don't care about her at all.

So then why do you miss her?

I don't know.

She turns and says to me  
Man you'd better find some peace  
honestly – anywhere at all by oceanship


	3. Chapter 3

_**Can we pretend it's always been okay?**__**  
**__**We never lost it all, lost it all**__**  
**__**can we pretend we never let this fade?**__**  
**__**We never lost it all, lost it all**__**  
**_

I'm a failure. I don't deserve to be alive. I fucked up bad, I didn't mean to though.

I killed my baby. Oh God I killed my baby! I don't even know how it happened, I just remember

all the blood. It was horrible so much fucking blood. It's all my fault I should've been more careful

I should've taken better care of myself. It's all my fault she's gone. She was going to be beautiful.

And she was going to be the light of my life. She was going to be mine but now she's gone because

Of me.

I was in the fucking hospital because I had a miscarriage while I was seven months. I didn't

Even know you could loose the baby when you are so far long but I lost my baby. God damnit. I fucking

hate you. You are fucking ruined. God does not exist. If he did Jacob would be mine and my baby would

still be alive. For fucks sake if god was out there I would have Jacob and he would love me for real and I

would have my beautiful baby. But no I can't have shit. For some strange reason I'm not allowed to be

fucking happy. It must be a fucking sin for Leah Clearwater to be fucking happy. You know what fuck this

shit. Fuck Jacob. He cheated on me and I think it's time for a little revenge. Stupid fucker doesn't know

who he messed with.

_**How can cheaters fall in love? **_

_**All deserve to die**_

That bastard is gona get his shit handed to him. I'm sending that fucker running to his daddy with his

dick between his legs. Fuck that I'm castrating the fucker. Bitch doesn't know what's gona hit em. I am

Leah Fucking Clearwater. I am pissed. I am hurting. And I am seeking revenge and Jacob Black is first on

my list.

_**Time's not much of a friend**____**  
**__**after 23 days**____**  
**__**My patience has reached its end**_


End file.
